Conventionally, what is proposed is a tactile sensor that uses a pressure-sensitive conductive sensor to detect the distribution of compression-direction pressure applied from an object that is in contact with a slippage detection surface, thereby recognizing the feeling of the motion of the object that is in contact with the slippage detection surface (See Patent Document 1).
Moreover, the pressure-sensitive conductive sensor proposed is designed to detect, as a change in electrical resistivity, a change in pressure on a deformable conductive material, which is made by dispersing conductive particles into non-conductive elastomer or synthetic rubber (See Patent Document 2).